theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Murphy
Patrick Murphy (also known as simply Murphy) was portrayed by Michael Fairman. Biography Patrick Murphy was the father of Francis Murphy. Murphy was a long-time conversance of Marge Cotroke with whom he often talked at Joe Jr.'s diner. Katherine and Marriage When Marge ended up in a car accident with her look-alike Katherine Chancellor, Murphy found Katherine at the edge of a lake and nursed her back to health, without realizing that "Marge" was actually Katherine. When her health got better, Katherine realized whom she really was and Murphy accepted her as a friend, but romance also started blooming between the two. They had been trying to prove Kay's identity for a few weeks with help from Amber Moore, Michael Baldwin, Kevin Fisher and others. Murphy was shocked when he returned home one day to find a goodbye note from Katherine claiming that she wasn't really Katherine and that she had to leave. Murphy, heartbroken when Katherine could not remember whom he was after the explosion, decided to leave Katherine alone. It turned out that Katherine was kidnapped and caught in an explosion by criminals who thought that she was Marge. However, Katherine returned to Murphy after another DNA test showed she was not Katherine, and they reconciled. On March 26, 2009, back at the diner, Murphy expressed his happiness that Katherine had brought to him. He proposed to Katherine and she accepted. He had planned to propose on December 24, 2008, but Katherine had slipped and fallen on some ice, so had Murphy decided to wait. He and Kay finally wed on May 1, 2009. Recent Developments In November, 2009, while Murphy was recovering from a massive stroke that left him mostly paralyzed, he tapped out a morse code message with his finger telling Katherine that he loved her. Murphy's translator, Ronan Malloy, smiled. Murphy stayed with Katherine, until she passed away, and left town soon after Katherine's funeral. Murphy returned on the anniversary of Katherine's death to fulfill her final wishes and left. 2017 - In February 2017 Colin Atkinson drained Jill Abbott bank account, causing Jill to have a Heart Attack, further explained however to be Heart Disease. Billy Abbott sold all Colin's possessions to try to get him out of Jill's life, Jill later disapproved. Colin then goes to buy all his things back when he comes across the music box Katherine Chancellor gave to Jill in her 2013 will. He later found a city safe key in the music box. He later found a letter and a ring in the safe. Colin than had to make a decision whether or not to tell Jill to win her back or keep the ring. He gave Jill the letter, but kept the ring to sell it for money that he would later give to Jill. Jill then found the letter and was stunned! Thinking that Murphy knew something about the letter and that the stress of Kathrine's letter could cause another Heart Attack, Esther Valentine called Murphy to come clear up the confusion. Murphy was sadly no help to Jill, and left the day of. His appearance duration lasted from March 1-3 of 2017. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Chancellor family Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:Protagonists Category:Heros